Inheritance
by protecterwolf94
Summary: Harry finds out some useful information after sirius' death. Not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

A 15 year old Harry Potter awoke with a scream dying on his throat and sweat causing his pyjamas and hair to stick to his skin. Harry quickly scrambled for his glasses and looked at the time on his small digital clock, the 3.11 flashing green. This shocked Harry as he had been 16 for 3 hours and 11 minutes already.

A tapping at the window pulled Harry from his thoughts as he looked at a$ crowd of owls huddled outside. Harry quickly rushed to the window to let all the owls in and collected letters and parcels. Before opening anything he quickly took care of the owls before they flew home.

First thing he noticed was a letter with a gringotts seal on the front. Putting it to the side for later he open a letter with Hermione's handwriting. Hermione Granger was one of his two best friends from school, the other being Ron Weasley. Quickly he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! How's your summer been so far with the Dursleys? Are the feeding you right? Have you done any of your homework? I have finished mine. We have been staying at Headquarters for 2 days now but is strange without you or Sirius being here. Hope you will be here soon._

_Happy Birthday again!_

_Love Hermione_

_P.S. Sirius dying was not your fault nor was me being hurt it was Voldemorts._

When Harry saw Sirius' name his eyes started to water with unshed tears as he thought about what had happened at the Ministry of Magic just before school finished up. Sirius had been killed and it was all his fault as he was the one that led his friends there and gotten attacked by death eaters.

He forced away his ugly thoughts and opened Hermione's gift, a Broomstick servicing kit and "Hogwarts A History". It seemed she was trying to get other people to read it as it was her favourite book. Chuckling a little he put them aside and opened Ron's letter.

**Hey mate, how are you? Hope the muggles are treating you alright. You have to hurry up and get here cause Hermione is driving me bloody mental with all of her studying. Have a good birthday.**

**Ron**

**P.S Ginny says hi and mum sent something**

Opening Ron's present he found a box of chocolate frogs and a green scarf that went with his eyes. Putting them aside he opened the next one and saw lots of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes (WWW) items from Ron's brothers Fred and George. Soon all that was left was the letter from Gringotts.

Opening the envelope he carefully began to read though it.

_**Mr Harry J. Potter**_

_**This is a letter containing news about your inheritance from Mr Sirius Black, Head of the Ancient House of Black. Mr Black suggested that you come to Gringotts bank to discuss matters, as such the next piece of parchment is a portkey to bring you straight to my office. When ready to go just tap it twice and say " Pad foot ".**_

_**Head Of Potter and Black affairs**_

_**Sharktooth**_

By the end of the letter Harry had tears running down his cheeks for the second time that night. Harry made a decision, he was going to Gringotts in the morning to see if Sirius had left him a letter or anything that would remind him of his godfather.

Harry moved everything off of his bed and put it under the loose floorboard then curled up under his covers again at least attempting to sleep so that he would be ready for whatever he faced in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Harry woke to someone storming past his bedroom door complaining about the freak not making his breakfast. Knowing that if he didn't go down stairs and make breakfast for everyone, his uncle Vernon would come looking for him, he got dressed quickly and went down stairs.**

"**Ah, finally the freak has arrived!" Dudley said as Harry walked through the kitchen door, "Hurry up and make my breakfast!" **

**Harry walked quickly over to the cooker and started making breakfast for his family, if you could call them that. Figuring that he would have to tell them that he was going to be away most of the day he finished making breakfast and sat down across from his uncle.**

"**Uncle Vernon I won't be able to do any chores today. I will be out of the house all day." Harry quickly told his uncle hoping that he didn't start anything.**

**Surprisingly his uncle just grunted an "Okay" and went back to reading his paper, so Harry quickly finished eating and ran upstairs. Taking the portkey from under the loose floorboard, he grabbed a plain robe from his trunk and doing as instructed, tapped the parchment twice with his wand while saying "Padfoot." He felt a tug and was sent spinning.**

**He finally fell to a heap on a marble floor, his head spinning and feeling like he was going to be sick. After about 1 minute he was able to lift his head and look up at the old goblin looking down at him. The goblin seemed to be laughing at Harry which was a strange sight. Harry quickly stood up and the goblin calmed down enough to introduce himself as Sharktooth, he explained that he dealt with all Potter and Black financial issues. **

**Taking a seat at the desk he started to explain why he had asked Harry to come see him. He went on to explain that after receiving letters from Gringotts every month he should already know how his family vaults and investments were doing. When he said this Harry asked about the letters because he had never received any which proved to confuse Sharktooth. Sharktooth called a younger goblin to go find some paper work as all records of who received the letters were logged but not checked very often. While waiting on the young goblin to return Sharktooth said that Sirius had left everything he owned to Harry and also a letter for him and someone else. **

"**The other person should be arriving soon to collect their letter." Sharktooth told Harry.**

**According to Sirius' will Harry was the new Head of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black. This means that he was now able to take over as the Head of the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter as he had been emancipated meaning he was seen as an adult in business affairs and is able to do magic outside of school.**

**Harry was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed, he was now Lord Harry James Black Potter and could now do magic outside of school. Just as he thought he couldn't be anymore shocked he heard the door behind him open and turned around to see Hermione Granger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Asked a stunned Harry.

I don't really know. I was sent a letter that said something about Sirius and a portkey that brought me here." Hermione replied sounding puzzled.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. Hermione Granger confused was a very rare sight for anyone to see. Hermione glared at him and asked Sharktooth why she was there. He quickly started to explain to her why she was there and gave her the letter and finally gave Harry his.

_Harry_

_If you are reading this then I am dead (Hopefully in battle or in bed with many women) Now there are a few things you will need to know if you want to defeat Voldemort.I know this will be difficult to believe but Dumbledore is trying to make you into the perfect weapon and hopes that you die in the final battle so he can take all of the glory. He has also been stealing from you vaults for himself and other such as the Weasleys so watch your back around them especially Ron and Ginny as they have been asked to spy on you for Dumbledore. You can't trust many people but trust Hermione and do your godfather a favour and tell the girl how you feel. _

_Padfoot_

Harry finished reading and looked over at Hermione who had tears running slowly down her face. Harry, seeing this went over to try and comfort her. When her tears had stopped he asked her what her letter said.

She looked at him considering whether she should tell him or not. After thinking it through she finally said "He told me to look after you and help you as much as I can. He also left me his Library in the hopes that it will help us and that I've not to get lost in it." As she said the last part Harry couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed expression on her face when she told him. She sent a glare at him and started arguing that she wasn't that bad and that she just liked finding things out and reading.

Thus starting a staring contest that Sharktooth had to interrupt with a small cough. Quickly turning away, they started turning red in embarrassment.

The goblin seeing their embarrassment moved on. "I have some papers for you to sign Miss Granger before you can receive what was left to you."

"Of course." she replied as she avoided looking at Harry as he asked if they were finished with everything here as he wanted to do some shopping and had to visit his vault.

Just then the young goblin returned holding out a giant scroll of parchment to Sharktooth. "I think we have one more matter to take care of and then you are free to go. It seems as though all of you bank statements have been going to Albus Dumbledore." Sharktooth said after reading through the parchment. "It also seems as though he has been taking money from your vault by saying that he is your magical guardian which is illegal and can be dealt with by Gringotts if you wish?"

Harry looking very angry told Sharktooth, "Do what is necessary to make sure he loses the power he holds within the wizarding world. I trusted him and he has betrayed that trust making me wonder how many other students trust has he betrayed."

"I believe we have enough evidence to do so Lord Potter." smirked Sharktooth. He quickly write something down and then announced that the meeting was over and they were free to leave. He also informed Harry that he would send a list of everything he now owned and would keep him informed on the Dumbledore issue. Both Harry and Hermione thanked him and left to go visit their vaults.


End file.
